


Thy Fearful Symmetry

by DemonicSymphony



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Weretiger, Weretiger Sebastian Moran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sebastian Moran is discharged from the army for things not entirely his fault, he disappears into India, leaving his twin to worry about him. This is the story of how his life changes after a unique tiger attacks him and what happens when he comes to work for Jim Moriarty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for octofied, for colonel-sebbmoran, for hippano and barumonster, for scopesandskullties... for all of you who flail with me over Mormor and share with me your beautiful headcanons and generally lift me up and goof off with me.
> 
> For everyone in AD for being right there with me every step of the way.
> 
> Yes, there is Morancest in this.

**The Tyger**

BY WILLIAM BLAKE

Tyger Tyger, burning bright,  
In the forests of the night;  
What immortal hand or eye,  
Could frame thy fearful symmetry?

In what distant deeps or skies.  
Burnt the fire of thine eyes?  
On what wings dare he aspire?  
What the hand, dare seize the fire?

And what shoulder, & what art,  
Could twist the sinews of thy heart?  
And when thy heart began to beat,  
What dread hand? & what dread feet?

What the hammer? what the chain,  
In what furnace was thy brain?  
What the anvil? what dread grasp,  
Dare its deadly terrors clasp! 

When the stars threw down their spears  
And water'd heaven with their tears:  
Did he smile his work to see?  
Did he who made the Lamb make thee?

Tyger Tyger burning bright,  
In the forests of the night:  
What immortal hand or eye,  
Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?  
  


* * *

  


Sebastian cracked his neck as he leveled his rifle. He watched the boar for a moment before letting out a half a breath and squeezing the trigger. The boar dropped, but instead of scattering with the rest, one turned and charged him, Sebastian swore as he took careful aim and fired again. The boar charged still. Sebastian turned and ran for the trees, knowing the full grown boar could kill him, injured though it was from his shot.

A snarl from the trees made him falter, tripping over a root, sending him flying. He was careful to keep the rifle’s barrel away from him as he went down. When he landed, he wheezed, already scrambling for the large knife in his boot. Another snarl snapped his head up as he closed fingers around the knife, scrambling to get his back to a tree in order to get his bearings. The flash of orange, white, and black fur sent a thrill of fear through him as it streaked by, close enough he could smell musk.

The boar squealed and then went silent. Sebastian scrambled to his feet with his rifle, trying to bring it up. The tiger lunged before he could, sending him sprawling across the jungle floor. He screamed as he felt the claws rake from the top of his right shoulder over his chest. The tiger growled, snapping its teeth at him before nosing along the wounds and then yanking his shirt open with its teeth. A moment later he passed out as a large, rough tongue started lapping over the wounds.

* * *

Sebastian groaned as he came to, a fire flickering beside him. He winced as he tried to sit up. 

“Wouldn’t move just yet if I were you.” A smooth voice came from the other side of the fire.

“Fuck… how did I survive? That tiger had me. I was dead.” Sebastian let his head drop back to the sleeping bag he was on. 

A low chuckle sounded from the other side of the fire and a man moved into view. He was local, his darker skin, the shape of his eyes and facial features all attested to it, but his accent spoke of time in British boarding schools. 

“Oh, I wasn’t going to eat you. Bit angry with you for hunting my boars though. Didn’t want you gored. Messy business that. I roasted a bit of your kill. Would you like some?”

Sebastian blinked as he stared up at the man. “ _You_ weren’t going to eat me?”

The man arched a brow. “No, I wasn’t. You said the tiger had you. I did have you… but I don’t eat humans. Too close to cannibalism for comfort.” He smirked. “And boar tastes better.”

“Right… thank you for saving my arse from the tiger, but I think I’ll be going now.” Sebastian grunted as he sat up.

The growl that came from the man made Sebastian’s blood run cold. Sebastian looked up at him as the man smiled.

“My name is Kiran… and I’ve relieved you of your wallet Colonel Sebastian Moran.” He paused, watching Sebastian for a moment before continuing. “Sebastian, I’m afraid I’ve irrevocably changed your life…”

Sebastian stared at Kiran, blinking as he tried to right the, frankly _impossible_ , thoughts running through his mind. He cleared his throat after a moment. “You’re the tiger…”

Kiran smiled and shucked out of the loose cotton trousers he wore. Without a word he shifted in front of Sebastian.

If he hadn’t seen it, seen the way the air went fuzzy around Kiran, heard the disturbing crunch of bones shifting, and heard the soft mewl of discomfort at the end, he wouldn’t have believed it. There, in front of him, was the tiger that attacked him.

With a soft huffing sound, Kiran padded toward him and Sebastian watched him, frozen in fear. There was nothing he could do to stop this- stop Kiran from killing him. 

Kiran sat beside him, then stretched out, resting his head in Sebastian’s lap. Large eyes looked up at Sebastian with an intelligence that was clearly still Kiran. 

Sebastian let out a startled laugh when Kiran set up a low, thundering rumble on each exhale, closing his eyes as he rested there. Slowly, Sebastian’s hand came up to stroke between Kiran’s ears for lack of knowing what else to do. The rumble intensified almost immediately.

“Oh god.” Sebastian murmured. “You’re like a big fucking house cat. Jesus… oh, Jesus… what have I got myself into?”

Kiran huffed a sound that might have been a laugh before using his head to urge Sebastian to lie back down. He nosed over the container with roasted boar in it a moment later and sprawled between Sebastian and the jungle, setting up the soft almost-purr again.

The boar melted in Sebastian’s mouth, falling apart as he bit it. With juice running over his chin he looked over at Kiran. “Good job,” he murmured after he’d swallowed the bite. A paw inched closer in acknowledgment. Sebastian ate until his stomach was full and washed it down with water from the canteen nearby.

He was startled when a rough tongue started cleaning his face and neck and he spluttered. Sebastian shoved at Kiran. “I am not a bloody kitten!” A low growl and firm paw on his uninjured shoulder stopped him. Sebastian scowled as Kiran continued cleaning him up before flopping back beside him, snuggling his back close to Sebastian but facing out into the jungle.

Sebastian rubbed a hand over his face looking over at Kiran and trying to figure out, in his exhausted mind, what the hell that had been about. He closed his eyes after a few minutes, too sore and tired to put any more thought into it. Without further preamble, Sebastian slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

He woke late in the morning feeling feverish. Sebastian groaned as his face was bathed with a cool rag. Kiran was human again and shushing him quietly.

“Easy, Sebastian. The fever is the worst. You’re going to be very sick for a few days. It’s why I urged you to eat last night. When this is through… I will teach you all you need to know. I won’t send you out into the world not knowing how to control yourself.” Kiran’s voice was soft, soothing as he stroked Sebastian’s brow.

“Why did you attack?” Sebastian coughed as he asked.

Kiran let out a soft sigh. “I was angry at you hunting on my lands. In my territory… You stole my food.” He smoothed the wrinkles from Sebastian’s brow. “Shh, I know, you didn’t mean to. You didn’t know. But you did ask why and that is why. The easiest way to heal you was to expose you to my saliva… but that also infected you. It was-” He hummed to himself. “It was something I felt you could survive.”

Sebastian huffed and leaned into the cool rag. “Yeah, fuck you too, mate.”

A small chuckle left Kiran as he wet the rag again. “Hush, let the fever take its course.”

True to Kiran’s prediction, Sebastian was in and out for nearly four days as the fever raged and his body rewrote itself, the virus recoding his DNA, shifting his body’s abilities. Sebastian slept and trembled and cried out through it. He found himself having water forced down him at regular intervals to keep him hydrated enough to stay somewhat comfortable.

When the fever finally broke Sebastian found himself staring across the small camp. Kiran was dozing beside him in tiger form. As soon as Sebastian moved Kiran was on his feet, looking around. When he discovered Sebastian sitting up, he rumbled and put his head to Sebastian’s chest.

“Giant pest.” Sebastian murmured, though his tone was fond. “I need- fuck I need a bath.”

Fluidly, with the same shimmering movements, Kiran shifted back. He held out a hand, naked as he offered to help Sebastian to his feet. Long used to naked people from his days in the army, Sebastian allowed Kiran to pull him to his feet.

Kiran grabbed a small bag as they shuffled toward a nearby stream. When they reached it, he helped Sebastian down to a flat rock in the middle of it and stripped him out of his clothing. “You ease down in the water and I’ll wash out your clothes while you enjoy that.”

Sebastian groaned as he sank down into the water. It was cool, but not freezing and he grunted when a cloth hit him in the chest. He began scrubbing himself with it and a few minutes later Kiran waded over with a bottle of soap in his hands.

“Isn’t harmful to the fish and anything that might drink it. Here.” Kiran took the cloth and squeezed some out onto it. A low sighing groan was drawn from Sebastian as Kiran began washing him, carefully scrubbing over the already healed marks on his chest.

“How-” Sebastian’s eyes flew open and he looked down, realizing his chest was healed. There were impressive scars there, but he was healed.

Kiran smiled. “The virus. You’ll heal much faster now. Not immortal, but much stronger.”

Trailing his fingertips over the scars, Sebastian hummed. He eventually took over washing himself from Kiran, who sprawled on the flat rock with Sebastian’s clothes in the sunshine. Eventually, Sebastian hauled himself from the water and stretched out to dry.

“What now?”

“Now? After a nap… I teach you. We will shift and hunt… We will not stop until you can control yourself in all situations.” Kiran murmured sleepily. “Or I will put you down.”

Sebastian hummed at that. “Napping first.”

He stretched out there in the sun and dozed. A while later he was shaken awake without preamble and Kiran growled low, threatening. Without thought, Sebastian answered with one of his own.

Kiran smiled. “There… the flash, I saw it in your eyes, you felt it. Seek that out. Find it again try to shift without the anger.”

Sebastian huffed an irritated breath and closed his eyes, tracing the feeling that had flashed through him. He brought to mind the perceived threat. With a snarl he chased it and then tensed when it hit.

_Fuck it hurts. Everything hurts. Why does this hurt? What the fuck is going on?_

Sebastian laid on the rock taking in deep, panting breaths, struggling to breath in any semblance of normal. He was hunched over, head nearly on the rock. When had he fallen?

Kiran’s voice made him look up. The colors were wrong...off.

“First change hurts. Rather not tell you until after it’s said and done. Rest a minute.”

Sebastian stared at him and opened his mouth to ask what the hell he was talking about when all that came out of his mouth was a low, rumbling growl.

A smirk appeared on Kiran’s face as he reached out and scratched between Sebastian’s ears. “Come now, don’t be a grump… give yourself a few minutes and we’ll try walking.”

The look on Sebastian’s face sent Kiran into a fit of laughter. Sebastian laid his ears back, tail swishing back and forth in annoyance.

“Shh, Sebastian. It won’t take long. I promise. You’re a natural.” Kiran continued stroking between Sebastian’s ears.

After a few minutes he urged Sebastian up. Sebastian growled and grumbled, stumbling to his feet.

The next half hour just needed Benny Hill music, Sebastian would later think, that or some overblown BBC Orchestra bit they usually applied to shite like, what was that one thing they’d done ‘Planet Earth’? Yeah, that was it… But now… He looked over to Kiran who rumbled and pushed his head against Sebastian. He reminded Sebastian of the first motorbike he’d ever owned.

Sebastian answered with a low rumble of his own, rubbing the length of Kiran’s body with his own. There was a closeness, a kinship here Sebastian recognized. He’d found it before with other soldiers, though rarely had it ever run this deep. No, the only other person Sebastian had ever experienced this with was his twin... Sebastian and Kiran sat at the edge of camp before Kiran headbutted him and took off.

There was a playful growl from Sebastian and he followed, flying across the jungle floor, every ounce of him aware of his surroundings. His paws struck the earth only to spring up again as he gave chase. In and out of the trees, through the undergrowth, over fallen trees, and under hanging vines the two of them ran, bodies catching shafts of sunlight in flashes of orange, black, white.

For hours Kiran led Sebastian through the jungle, leading him back over and over again to the camp, breathing deep when they got there, showing Sebastian the scent, the feel of the place. Eventually he trotted next to the fire pit and sprawled out, looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian trotted to him and flopped down in the cool dirt, pressing his head against Kiran. He was treated to a rough tongue running over his face and head. With a groan, Sebastian relaxed into the bath, closing his eyes and letting himself doze as Kiran took care of him.

When he woke a little while later, Kiran was human again and stroking his fur tenderly. “You’re going to do wonderfully, Sebastian. I’ll take you into the village I protect soon. You’ll learn how to behave around true humans… not someone you know is a brother.”

With a gentle huffing rumble, Sebastian pushed up into the touches as Kiran continued speaking.

“Stay like this tonight. We’ll hunt in the morning, then we’ll approach the village. You can observe from a distance for a while. If everything seems okay, we’ll go into the village to stay.” 

Sebastian nuzzled him in answer and let Kiran’s fingers stroke him back to sleep. He slept soundly with Kiran tucked up against him, ears flicking back and forth in his sleep, taking in the sounds of the jungle and filtering them through just as he had when in combat.

The next morning dawned bright and beautiful and Sebastian woke to Kiran pawing at him. Sebastian snorted at him but pushed up and shook himself off. Soon they were trotting out of the jungle toward a small village. At the top of a small hill, Kiran stopped and head butted him, urging him to sit before he started trotting down the middle of the small path, letting out a roar. 

As people peered out, he roared again and sat, then laid down and watched them. Someone called his name and he raised his head, roaring in answer. A small child came tearing out of a house for him as he sat up. The small caught him around the neck, burying his face in Kiran’s fur. 

Sebastian could hear Kiran’s gentle rumble all the way where he was. Someone called out in surprise when they saw Sebastian and started trying to herd people back into the houses until Kiran let out a small roar, bringing the focus back to him. 

Kiran looked up at Sebastian and bowed his head.

With a huff, Sebastian padded closer, scanning the gathered people. His senses from his time in the army filtered through all the new data he took in as a tiger. Sebastian stilled and sat about twenty feet away. 

With gentle movements, someone brought out a robe for Kiran and he shifted with a grace Sebastian already felt himself envious of. As Kiran stood, belting the robe around him, he beckoned Sebastian close. “This is Sebastian. He is like me. He is my brother.”

A small cheer went up and Sebastian flinched back, a small growl leaving his throat. The people quieted and an older woman came out of the small crowd. “Come, Sebastian… blue eyes even as a tiger… you must be very strong indeed. Come, come change and dress. You have nothing to fear from any of us.”

Sebastian allowed the old woman to place a hand on his head and Kiran smiled to him as he passed. 

She led him to a small house and took him inside. “If I know my Kiran, he has not told you anything of importance, just taken you off in the woods.” Her soft voice was heavily accented but Sebastian hung on her every word.

“You take your favorite memory of you in your human form and you chase it young Sebastian. It will bring you back. Go on now. Find it.”

Sebastian curled up on a rug she indicated and closed his eyes, feeling protected in the home. All of his instincts, both those of the soldier and the tiger within him were calm and at ease here. A moment later he felt a blanket settle over him. Sebastian’s low rumble drew a chuckle from the woman. 

He knew exactly which memory he needed. Sebastian sought out the one from the summer before he’d left for university. He and Severin standing on a mountain in Switzerland. A moment in time when life had been perfect. He sank into the feel of the sunshine on his face, the warmth of Severin by his side, and let the memory carry him away.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian was aware of the feeling of this body going through the change, but instead of the pain of the first shift, it was as though he could feel the shimmer he’d seen around Kiran’s body. He felt the rug under his cheek. The smell of Kiran was prevalent and, much to his embarrassment, he found himself rubbing his human cheek against it.

Wrapping the blanket around himself, Sebastian cleared his throat and sat up as the old woman came back in with a pot of strong tea. 

“No wonder you are such a large tiger… look at you,” She murmured as she set down the small tray. “I am Asha. Kiran is my grandson and now you, Sebastian, you are my grandson. He has chosen you.”

Sebastian blinked. “I hunted on his lands. He felt I was an invasion.”

“Pah, he could have easily brought you here to be tended to. Those scratches are not so bad. Painful, wouldn’t have healed as prettily… Don’t let him fool you.” Asha waved her hand. “You need food and tea, this tea will help balance you. Then you will meet everyone. You will spend your time in and out of your different skins learning how to react.”

“I-” Sebastian was interrupted by Kiran coming inside.

“Dadi, are you scaring him?” He asked as he came in and flopped beside Sebastian, crowding his personal space. 

It surprised Sebastian that he didn’t mind, outside of Severin he rarely wanted people so close. He found himself tucking close and sipping at the strong tea as Asha and Kiran fussed at one another in Hindi. Eventually he looked up as Kiran spoke, still murmuring in Hindi to Asha.

“I chose him because he is strong and he needed it… needs it. He needed a purpose.” 

Sebastian arched a brow as he looked between them, speaking up at last. “You do realize I can understand you?” His Hindi was accented, but well spoken and both of them turned to look at him in shock.

Kiran dropped back to English. “You speak Hindi?”

“Did you really think I’d come trasping out here without speaking Hindi? I’m not an idiot. I like to be able to better communicate with people.”

A small, tinkling laugh drew their attention back to Asha. “You chose well, Kiran. He is a good boy. There is darkness in him… but he is a good boy.”

Sebastian frowned. “It wasn’t my fault-”

Kiran put a hand on his. “No one is blaming you for anything that has happened before you came here, Sebastian. Leave it behind.”

Sebastian cleared his throat. “I was discharged from the army, lost a lot of good men. Came out here to get away from it. And this…” He laughed, turning his hand over, fingers curling around Kiran’s. “Thank you… Brother.”

A broad smile lit up Kiran’s face. “Come, we will find something for you to wear.”

A few hours later Sebastian was so full he could hardly move and Asha was pushing them out the door, telling them to go and walk around the village. The clothing was something he’d have to get used to, but Sebastian found the dhoti comfortable. He huffed a quiet laugh about how some of his army mates would have teased him for wearing a ‘skirt’ and then his brow furrowed as he remembered they were all gone.

He looked over as a hand trailed through his hair and he smiled. “Sorry, got a bit lost…”

“We will get you a kurta soon. No one has one in your size. Massive man.” Kiran teased him, trying to draw Sebastian further from the thoughts that plagued him.

Sebastian laughed. “I have to go ah- sometime, I have to go back. I can’t stay here indefinitely, Kiran.”

Kiran patted his hand. “You will stay long enough to learn. You are family here.”

“What’s with the accent?”

“Oh, that… My father was a dignitary. I spent most of my formative years in Britain. Asha, is my mother’s mother. She is all I have left now. It was here that I was turned. This village- this jungle has always had a protector, Sebastian. One day I will pass this to someone who will stay.”

Sebastian looked over to him, brow furrowed and opened his mouth to speak.

“Brother, calm… While I would hope you would come, should any of us ever call on you for help, I have not given you this gift in expectation of you staying. No, this gift I gave to you because you needed a purpose, a calling… you will find where and who you are supposed to protect.” Kiran’s voice was gentle as they strolled, walking off the meal.

As he listened, Sebastian knew, without a doubt, should the village ever call upon him, he would come. They had taken him in without thought, without hesitation even when he’d been a scared and growling tiger. A moment later as Kiran started to speak again, Sebastian broke into a run across the small road and leapt over a fence. He caught a young boy just as he teetered off the fence where he’d been walking to feed a few animals.

Sebastian’s voice was gentle, but admonishing in Hindi as he set the startled boy down. “You shouldn’t be up there. It’s dangerous.” His fingers were gentle as he checked him over for bruises.

When the young boy set up a wail, his mother came rushing out of the house. She looked confused as she found Sebastian holding him, her eyes widened in alarm as she spoke in rapid Hindi.

“Please, he is my baby. Please do not take him. Take me.”

Kiran was coming across the way and started to speak but Sebastian held up his hand.

“I mean you no harm, nor your son. He fell off the fence and I caught him. I think I frightened him when I told him he shouldn’t do that.” Sebastian kept his tone gentle as he continued to speak Hindi.

A look of relief washed over the woman and she came down into the fenced area, pulling the boy into her arms. “Thank you,” she murmured as she kissed the boy’s head before taking his face in her hands and scolding him for climbing the fence. 

As Sebastian slipped back out to Kiran’s side, Kiran listened a moment longer. “Did you hear her tell him that he is lucky Durga has seen fit to share you?”

“Durga?” Sebastian asked as they continued their stroll.

Kiran smiled. “A Hindu goddess… She rides a tiger.” 

Sebastian blinked and stilled, looking back at the house to see the little boy shyly wave at him. He ginned to him and waved back, making the boy light up and tug at his mother before they disappeared into the house.

“I’m just a man…”

“Oh, my brother… you will never be just a man again.” Kiran murmured as they moved again, looping back toward Asha’s house, only to be called over to a small fire where a group of men were standing. 

A cup was pressed into Sebastian’s hand and he took it, looking to Kiran.

“Palm wine. It is good. Come, come, we will sit and trade stories.” Kiran led Sebastian to a low wooden bench and the two of them leaned against one another as the men started telling stories.

Sebastian listened with rapt attention as he listened to the history of the village, of the long and varied tales of the gift. He noticed how it was never called anything derogatory. Sebastian listened as Kiran helped explain how someone had come to him while he was working in the city, working at a job he hated and asked him to come here, where he’d always been comfortable.

“Dadi is the only one I have left, the village has always welcomed me home… I sold everything and came home. The old one, he was very sick and no one here felt worthy. He had taken me under his wing every summer but my mother forbade it, told me I needed to make my way in the world… I used to hunt with him, he taught me everything.” Kiran touched his shoulder where Sebastian knew the bite mark lay under his kurta.

“It is an honor to protect them. If anything should ever happen to me-”

Sebastian sucked in a breath. “I will come home. I will come home and protect our family.”

Kiran smiled. “I will find someone to replace me as well, but should I fail to pass them the gift.”

“Brother, I will come home and give them the gift. I will make sure they are not alone and I will care for them as you are caring for me.”

The men broke into approving murmurs and Sebastian sipped his wine as he stared into the fire. “Thank you, Kiran… for giving me this.”

Kiran smiled and nudged him with his shoulder. “You are welcome… Drink up, we’ll go back to Dadi’s and sleep. Tomorrow we patrol and hunt for the village.”

Sebastian smiled and sipped at his drink. The relaxed lines of his body would have rendered him almost unrecognizable to almost anyone else. Too soon, Kiran was urging him to his feet and the two of them were strolling back across the village to Asha’s house.

Asha scolded them good naturedly as she welcomed them in. “Out drinking…” She chuckled and swatted at them. “Goodnight my boys.” Gentle kisses were pressed to their cheeks before she disappeared into her bedroom. 

Kiran led Sebastian back to a small bedroom and gestured to a large mattress in the corner. “I am shifting… it is up to you how you’d like to sleep, there is room, no matter how you wish to sleep.”

Sebastian and Kiran both stripped down and there was a small look of apprehension on Sebastian’s face.

“Think of protecting them… you have a better way now. Not the aggression, the protection.” Kiran offered. “I’ll wait.”

With a deep breath, Sebastian thought of the village, of the boy he’d saved and a surge of protectiveness tore through him, a low rumble bubbling up out of him as he felt the shift come over him. It was uncomfortable and he made a small noise toward the end, but overall it was nothing like the first time. He huffed softly and Kiran’s fingers were tender on his head.

“There… lie down now.”

Sebastian padded to the mattress and watched Kiran as he stretched out.

Kiran’s shift was smoother, faster, borne from years of practice and with a small leap he landed beside Sebastian. The two of them curled up on the beat up mattress together, tails wrapping around one another and the sounds of two deep rumbles filled the room.

It wasn’t long before both of them were asleep, comforted by one another. The night passed uneventfully for both but Sebastian woke alone. 

When he padded out to the main room Asha smiled to him. 

“Hello, sweet boy, come here. Let me give you a scratch for good luck. Kiran is out playing with some of the children… I think he wanted to let you get all the sleep you needed.”

Sebastian moved to her and placed his head in her lap, letting the low huffing rumble tell her how thankful he was. As her fingers moved over his head he closed his eyes, feeling more at home than he had since he was a young child.

“Alright you, off with you… go play with the children.”

With one last nuzzle, Sebastian made his way out and leapt off the porch before strolling through the village, tail waving back and forth as he scented the air for Kiran. A small shout caught his attention and he turned to see the boy from the evening before. 

His mother appeared on the porch behind the boy and she gently pushed him forward. 

Sebastian could see the boy was toting something and then the scent of fresh meat hit him. The small rumble he made caused the boy to stop so Sebastian made his way to him. He laid down in front of the boy, head resting on his front paws and looked up to him.

The boy knelt beside him and reached out with one hand, his lower lip caught between his teeth. He stroked Sebastian behind one ear with a trembling hand. 

Sebastian did not move until the boy offered the piece of meat. He took it with his teeth, careful and delicate as the boy stood there. The piece he was offered tasted wonderful and Sebastian gulped it down before nuzzling at the boy in thanks.

The laughter that left the boy would have made him smile if he’d been capable, as it was, Sebastian had to settle for pressing his giant head to the boy’s chest and letting the boy stroke his ears.

The boy laughed again as he scratched Sebastian and soon the squeals of the other children could be heard as a playful growl sounded. 

Sebastian and the boy looked around as Kiran came trotting after running children. They watched as he pounced toward them, playing and headbutting them in the back with gentle pressure. 

With a low rumble Sebastian charged at Krian and bowled him over, careful to avoid the children and a cheer went up. Soon the children were facing off, each with a tiger to their sides and everyone was running around playing tag. Eventually, the two of them sat amidst the chaos, leaning against one another watching over the village.

A couple of men came through toting everything from the camp Sebastian and Kiran had set up and Sebastian dipped his head in thanks. When the children dispersed, Kiran led Sebastian back toward the jungle, ready to hunt for the village. A few men followed them, carrying a litter in order to help carry back the kills. When they set up, Kiran and Sebastian disappeared into the jungle.

Kiran led Sebastian through the undergrowth until they came upon a herd of goats the village allowed to run mostly wild.

It was exhilarating. Sebastian flashed through the clearing, body leaping, twisting, slashing. When he was finished, he stood panting looking around, lip curled back as he growled low and deep.

An answering growl followed by a roar to alert the villagers made him look to Kiran and Sebastian rumbled, padding over to Kiran, rubbing against him. The village would cure and have meat for some time now.

Sebastian let Kiran clean him before he did the same to Kiran. A whistle made them look up and the villagers came into the clearing to help them tote back the goats. Sebastian rumbled as he helped drag several goats back.

That evening, the village celebrated and Sebastian could tell his time would end sooner, rather than later... 

Kiran leaned into him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I would have thought it would take you longer… but your history as a soldier. I think it served you well, Sebastian. A couple weeks, maybe... You will leave us, but you will not forget us.”

Sebastian smiled. “Never, my brother. I will always come home if I am needed.”

With a smile Kiran pressed another glass of palm wine into his hand. “Drink, eat… we can talk about such things later.”

Laughter bubbled up and Sebastian winked before taking a large drink and celebrating into the night with Kiran.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Rayne for Severin's nickname.

Three weeks passed after the celebration, Sebastian was sitting on the porch of Asha’s house, watching the workings of the village when she stepped outside.

“It is time, isn’t it, my son?”

He looked up to her with a small smile, sadness lurking in the corners of it. “Dadi-”

“Shush. You can always come home. You are always welcome to see your family… but you have spoken of your brother- your blood who calls you. He is important too. Kiran looks after us. You must go find who you will protect. You have been called to this for a reason…”

Sebastian sighed. “That brother is not always involved with the right people Dadi…”

She smiled. “Then maybe you are being called to temper this person.”

“Mm, perhaps. I- Dadi, I am not always a good man.”

“Kiran has gone to borrow the neighbor’s car. You will always have a home here. Always.” Asha leaned in and kissed his head, making Sebastian’s eyes sting as he wrapped his arms around her.

Sebastian huffed. “I didn’t even know I was leaving yet… how do you know these things?”

Asha chuckled and ruffled his hair. “A grandmother always knows. I have packed you food. I won’t have you going hungry on your way back.”

“I’ll come home to visit.”

She smiled and patted his cheek. “I know you will.”

Kiran pulled up in the car, hopping out with a smile. “Brother.”

Sebastian took a deep breath and looked around the village, noticing people coming out of their homes. Slowly they started trickling by and tiny momentos were pressed into his hands. The little boy who he’d caught came last and climbed into his lap, throwing his arms around Sebastian’s neck, tears streaming down his face.

“Shh, little Rishi. I’ll come back. I promise I will come back. I’ll send you letters, okay?” 

Rishi nodded against Sebastian as he pressed a small cloth into Sebastian’s hands. “Mama made this.”

Sebastian opened it, looking at the small piece of painted silk. There sat Sebastian in his tiger form, Rishi leaning against him, an arm around his broad back. Tears pricked Sebastian’s eyes and he hugged Rishi close. “I will keep it always. Thank you.”

Rishi slipped out of Sebastian’s lap, sniffling and ran back to his mother as Kiran put Sebastian duffel in the boot of the car. With one last hug to Asha, Sebastian waved to the village and climbed into the car before he could make up his mind to refuse to ever leave.

He waved as they drove away from the village and Kiran headed toward where Sebastian had his other luggage stored.

“I’m going to miss you, Kiran.”

Kiran smiled as they bounced along the road. “We are never far apart. Always in our hearts. Go and find your new calling, brother. Call me when you settle.”

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, nothing more needing saying. The shared a tight embrace when Kiran dropped him off.

Sebastian called and arranged flights and his ride to the airport. He’d fly to an international airport, stay overnight there, and fly back to England in the morning.

It was time to become Sebastian Moran again… Time to slip back into the role of former army colonel… Though his discharge had been quiet, it hadn’t been his choice. He watched out the window after slipping into the car, Indian countryside slipping past, giving way to more urban sprawl.

Eventually, he called Severin, waiting as the line rang.

“Seb.”

“Rin…”

“How are you?” Severin asked, voice muffled as he shifted the phone.

Sebastian cracked a smile. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you… I’m on my way home. I’ll be there tomorrow. Alright?”

Severin sucked in a sharp breath. “Good. Christ, yeah, good. I’ve missed you. Bloody idiot. Be safe. Need me to pick you up?”

“I can get home on my own… Just- ah, have my rooms aired out? Please?” Sebastian ran a fingertip over the door handle as he watched out the window.

“Alright Seb… I’ll see you tomorrow.” Severin murmured.

“Tomorrow.” Sebastian hung up the phone before they could speak any longer and closed his eyes. He found himself entertaining the idea of patrolling the family estate in his tiger form. A small, pleased sigh worked its way out of him. 

Soon he was unloading at the airport and going through the motions. Kiran was taking care of shipping his rifle for him with a little help from Severin. He hummed softly and closed his eyes for a moment, savoring still being as close as he was before starting the transition back.

By the time he landed and booked into his hotel room, his transformation back was nearly complete. He showered and reverently packed away the clothing the village had made him, climbing into bed naked, missing the heat of a body next to him.

The next morning, Sebastian shaved, went through his ablutions, and slid into a bespoke suit. He brushed his hands down the sleeves, straightened his tie, and smiled into the mirror, something of the tiger flashing across his features as he did. 

The porter met him at the door, toting his luggage for him with ease and soon enough Sebastian was sitting in the first class accommodations before boarding his flight back to England.

Traveling back was always long, but Sebastian settled in comfortably, taking on the air of the gentleman he was in England, treating the staff on the plane with respect. When the plane landed, he hired a car service to take him home. 

The manor was just as he’d left it and Sebastian smiled. His things were unloaded, whisked away to his room. Sebastian was informed Severin would be waiting for him in the den. When Sebastian had showered and changed into a fresh suit he joined him. 

Severin moved across the room from where he stood in front of the fire. He reached out, straightening Sebastian’s tie before gazing at him. “Colonel…”

Sebastian cleared his throat. “Not anymore…”

With a small smile, Severin wrapped his arms around Sebastian, pulling him close. “Leave it behind, Seb. You’re home… we’ll find you a place. Something better. Bigger.”

As he held onto Severin, Sebastian closed his eyes, wondering what was going to become of him now. “I need assurances I can have the woods to myself when I call for it.”

Severin pulled back, searching Sebastian’s face. When he saw the serious look there he nodded. “Of course, I’ll- of course, Sebastian. This is your home as it has always been. You aren’t only a guest…”

“Thank you.”

“Are you alright, Seb… you were down there a long time… and then you didn’t come right home. You were in India for three months. And then didn’t come back for another two weeks after I called you.” Severin cleared his throat. “We- Seb, you’re my _twin_.”

Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, opening his mouth to speak before retreating to the whisky and pouring himself a glass.

Severin pushed on. “You- Sebastian you just called me out of the blue and said you were coming home after hanging up on me. What’s going on?”

The growl escaped Sebastian before he could stop it and he cleared his throat. “Leave it, Severin.”

Blinking, Severin took a few steps back, making sure there was a table between them and the fire at his side. He watched Sebastian in silence for a few minutes. “Seb… you _growled_ at me.”

Sebastian downed the glass of whiskey and nodded, a sharp bob of his head. “I need sleep. It was a long flight and not great sleep last night. I’ll see you in the morning…” Without another word he spun on his heel and stalked upstairs, leaving Severin to stare at the fire.

He stripped when he got to his room, prowling around it naked by firelight. He should have stayed… Being so close to London already was overwhelming. He should have spent more time around larger groups of people. Without thought, Sebastian threw on one of his dhotis and made his way back downstairs, fleeing through the kitchen, across the patio and into the woods. 

His dhoti was tossed over a low branch and Sebastian hurled himself into the trees, shifting mid leap, four powerful paws hitting the earth. Sharp claws dug in to help propel him deeper into the woods he’d run as a boy.

Sebastian ran as hard as he could, streaking through the woods, sticking close to the path he and Severin had always taken, until he came to the tree house. He snarled in pain, attacking the base of the tree with his front claws, rending bark from it in wicked curls as he snarled again.

It was too much, the shift back to England was too much. How was he meant to fit in here? How was he meant to reconcile all of this?

Panting, Sebastian looked up at the treehouse and growled low. He circled the tree several times before curling up at the base of it. A low sharp sound came from him and he pressed his head to his front paws, mourning the loss of things from both his worlds.

A noise from toward the house had him on his feet, a low growl in his throat as he stood his ground. This was his home, he’d be damned if someone ran him off.

Severin crashed into the clearing that held their tree house and swore, falling backward on his arse. 

Sebastian stalked forward, a low, deep rumble sounding.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh shit. Sebastian! Sebastian where are you? Oh shit…” He fumbled at his side before drawing an illegal pistol. 

With a deep huff, Sebastian sat and then laid down in front of Severin. He watched as Severin shook and Sebastian sighed exactly as he did when he was human.

Severin paused, swallowing hard. “S-seb?”

Sebastian picked his head up, fixing Severin with a look. He huffed again and laid his head back down on his paws.

“Jesus… Jesus are you? I’ve gone mad. I have gone completely fucking mad. I think my twin is a tiger. Off my nut. Just off it.” Severin let out a high pitched giggle and managed to lean back against a tree. “Ah, oh fuck, don’t eat me, Mr. Tiger.”

Well, that was enough of that, wasn’t it? Sebastian shifted back and rolled his eyes, pushing to his feet. “Eat you? Ugh, don’t be disgusting. I’ve seen the kind of slop you eat. I won’t have that in my body, thank you.”

Severin froze as he looked up at Sebastian. He let out a low sound of distress.

“Breath, Rin. Not the end of the world.”

“YOU’RE A FUCKING TIGER. YOU WERE A GODDAMNED TIGER A MINUTE AGO. WHAT DO YOU MEAN, _BREATHE_?”

Sebastian flinched. “Right, should have expected that. Can you at least put the bloody pistol away? I needed a run, to clear my head… it happened in India.”

Seeming to snap out of at least part of his initial panic, Severin stowed his pistol in its holster.

“Ah- right… I- Maybe I should go back, Rin… go back to India. Kiran can find me a village to guard, you can keep doing what you’ve been doing. I could keep the satellite phone.”

Severin held up his hand and closed his eyes. “Ah, just- um. Just do whatever you were going to do. I need a drink. I’ll- we’ll talk about it in the morning.” After a moment he pushed to his feet, shying away when Sebastian reached for him.

As he watched Severin walk back down the path, Sebastian shifted back. Silent on the trail he followed along until he watched Severin disappear into the house. The small light next to the patio door came on though and Sebastian huffed a small, gentle rumble of affection. Severin would come around. He always did.

A moment later Sebastian was streaking back through the woods, carefully flying down the paths, refamiliarizing himself with his home. The village had been Kiran’s territory. Sebastian was welcome, but this, this was _his_. This belonged to him. He made a sharp turn along one of the property lines, trotting down the fence row, taking in smells.

It was hours before he returned to the house. He paused long enough in the woods to shift back and slip into his dhoti before padding across the cold, dewy grass to the house. Opening the door with care and letting it close with only a soft click behind him, he locked up, wiped his feet and slipped upstairs to his room. The fire still danced in place and once his door was shut, Sebastian stripped and fell naked atop his covers, passing out in a place that was both home and _nothome_ in the same space.

He counted himself lucky when he came awake at ten, blinking at the soft light filtering through his windows. 

_Severin_. There was nothing to be done but dress and face the day. Sebastian wasn’t sure how his twin would react in the light of day. He rubbed the back of his neck and padded toward his bathroom, intent on showering and slipping into comfortable clothes before the confrontation he knew was coming.

An hour later found him dressed in trousers and a button up he left unbuttoned at the top. He made his way down to Severin’s office and closed his eyes. After a calming breath, he knocked on the door and called out softly. “Rin, s’me. Can I come in?”

Sebastian had never been more relieved to hear a normal grunt of acknowledgement from Severin before in his life. He pushed open the door and slipped inside.

Severin stopped what he was doing and looked up at Sebastian and took in a breath. “Show me… I saw them last night, show me. You were hurt down there.”

It took longer than Sebastian wanted to admit to figure out what the hell Severin was talking about, but after a moment he started unbuttoning his shirt and slid it down off his shoulder, baring the scars. “Kiran… the man who changed me. They’re from him.”

Severin came from behind his desk and trailed his fingers over Sebastian’s scars. “Seb…” he breathed out.

“Easy, Rin… I’m fine. Better than I have been in a long time. Bit much coming back to England but I just need to let myself adjust. I’ve got you. You always ground me.”

“You’ve been gone years…” Severin’s identical blue eyes met Sebastian’s. “You just left after Oxford. Rambled all over the world with the bloody army without me… Now- now you’ve done _this_ without me.”

Sebastian’s face softened. “Doesn’t have to just be me… We’d- it would take some planning, but if you ever wanted-” He watched Severin’s face carefully.

Severin took in a sharp breath. “I don’t know. It’s a lot. Let me- There’s a job offer for you. Businessman I know. James Moriarty.”

Sebastian’s brow arched. “Oh?”

“He needs someone to run security for him.”

“Secur- blast, Severin. I was a Colonel and I graduated from Oxford! You want me to take a bloody security job!?” Sebastian growled as he glared at Severin.

Severin poked him in the chest. “Don’t fucking growl at me. I’ll- buy a shock collar.”

The noise of protest Sebastian made drew a small bark of laughter from Severin and after a few minutes they were leaning against one another, laughing so hard they couldn’t stand up straight.

When they’d caught their breath back partially, Severin shook his head. “No, you misunderstand… He wants someone for _everything_. Someone who will be in charge of it all, Seb… I think you’re just the man.”

Sebastian panted, trying to slow his breath even further after the laughter. He leaned against a chair and finally nodded.

“Alright then… set it up.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, holidays. Sorry for the delay in updates!

Sebastian watched as Severin pulled out a dark blue suit from his wardrobe. He hummed as Severin went about setting everything on the bed. Sebastian’s dress shoes sat shined and ready to pull on.

“This is a little large in the shoulders for me. Which means it’s going to fit you as though it were tailored for you.”

“Which means it was… You never let them get away with tailoring your suits wrong.” Sebastian huffed.

“You had to come back sooner or later, Seb.” Severin answered as he looked up. “Come on, get dressed.”

Sebastian sighed and dropped the towel, muttering as he pulled on the black pants, admiring the feel of the soft material before going through the motions with the rest, trousers and shirt sliding across his skin with a soft rustle. 

Severin tied his tie for him and smoothed it down before attaching the tie pin. “Now remember. This guy is a bit eccentric. There are some rumors about him… but the pay is supposed to be good and-”

“Rin- What the hell do I need with pay?” Sebastian asked as he put his hands on Severin’s shoulders.

“Alright, alright… you won’t be bored. I know you hate being bored.” Severin returned as he looked at Sebastian. “I lost you to the fucking _army_ you were so bored.”

Sebastian touched Severin’s face. “I didn’t leave you… Severin. I went to find me. It wasn’t about leaving you.”

Clearing his throat Severing stepped back. “Shut it. We’re grown, in our thirties. I fucking know that. I do. But it still hurt then…”

“Right…” Sebastian murmured as he sat on the edge of the bed and put his shoes on. “Eccentric. I can handle eccentric. Any more information on him?”

Severin grinned. “Puppy dog eyes, _Irish_ …”

Sebastian groaned. “Fuck me… Don’t suppose he was raised here or anything.”

“Oh no, he has the accent.”

“Fuck… I’m doomed.”

Severin snickered. “Don’t blow it… Go get ‘em, Tiger.”

Sebastian looked over at Severin and rolled his eyes. “Oi, don’t you fucking start.” He smirked, straightening his cuffs and smoothing himself. “Call you in a bit.” With a wink he slipped out, heading down to the car.

He slid behind the wheel and hummed as the engine roared to life. She was old, but she was his. He grinned as he stepped slipped into first and flew out of the driveway. Sebastian turned on the radio, shamelessly blasting ACDC as he careened down the road as he had as a teenager, feeling lighter than he had in years.

The lyrics to _Highway to Hell_ blasted out of the speakers and Sebastian sang along with them as he headed toward the where Moriarty wanted to meet. He circled to the top of the parking garage and hopped out, the strains of _Dirty Deeds_ fading behind him as he took a moment to smooth his jacket and hair. 

A lilting voice caught him off guard and he turned to take the owner it in as he spoke. 

“Hello, Sebastian…” He paused when Sebastian turned, watching the way Sebastian observed him. “Severin’s been a naughty boy… He didn’t tell me there were _two_ of you.”

Sebastian turned, taking in the owner of the voice, a slow smile spreading across his face as he leaned back against his car. “Mr. Moriarty.”

“Oh…” Jim clicked his tongue. “None of that, darling. Jim will do just fine, ‘Bastian. My, you do fill out a suit nicely, don’t you. Severin did try to _warn me_.” He sang the words.

A small huff was Sebastian’s only answer.

“Heard you got attacked by a tiger in India… didn’t bring its pelt back, did you?”

Sebastian growled, keeping it a barely human sound as his body stiffened.

Jim’s grin widened. “Oh- I like you. I’ve read your file. Even all the redacted bits. Amazing what a little money can do.”

With a snarl that was almost inhuman, Sebastian lunged, pressing Jim against the car behind them. Hands on either side of his head, he looked down at him. “I suggest you tell me what you want before I decide you aren’t worth the trouble.”

A giggle escaped Jim and Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

“Oh darling. I want you. I want you to run _everything_. I already know everything there is to know about you.” Jim hummed.

“I doubt that.”

Jim leaned close, nearly close enough to kiss Sebastian, breath caressing him as he spoke. “Very little surprises me, ‘Bastian… but if you manage it, I promise there will be a very sweet reward in it for you.”

Sebastian smirked as he leaned back, looking down at Jim. “When do I start?”

“You already have. My contacts will be here in a few minutes to discuss business. No CCTV up here. Bit dirty, this time around. Pay’s a bit better with a few shady deals here and there. Your brother is awfully good at making sure Queen and Country never know though.”

 _Fucking Severin_ … Oh, what had that idiot got them into? Sebastian looked over at Jim. 

“Slide your jacket off darling. I have a welcome gift for you.” Jim reached into the car he’d been driving and pulled out a shoulder holster and a Sig for him. 

Sebastian groaned as he traded the jacket for the holster. “I’m going to kill Severin.” He slid into the holster and pulled out the pistol, checking it over before sliding it back in and pulling his jacket back on.

“Oh,” Jim tsked. “Don’t do that. I like him.”

“Well that figures. Everyone likes Rin. He’s the fun one.” Sebastian snarked as he fell into protection mode, something between the soldier he’d been and the predator he’d become.

Jim looked over to Sebastian, taking him in, a low purr to his words. “Oh, ‘Bastian… look at you. I knew you’d be perfect.”

Ten minutes later a car pulled up, armed men escorting someone with a briefcase out. Jim was all smiles as they discussed plans. Soon enough Jim held out a small drive and the other man handed over the briefcase. As the drive was checked, Jim checked the contents of the briefcase, when both parties were satisfied, the men said their goodbyes.

Jim looked up to Sebastian and grinned. “Well, darling, that went beautifully.” He leaned into the car and snagged a few things out of it before moving around to slide into the passenger seat of Sebastian’s car. 

Sebastian leaned into his car, looking at Jim. “The fuck are you doing?”

“You’re taking me home.”

“I am not a fucking driver. My skillset is above that.” Sebastian snapped.

Jim’s grin tugged at the predator in Sebastian, calling to it. “Oh, but I do need to know that you could get me out of a sticky situation. Besides, that’s not my car. I stole it… shall we leave before someone tracks it here and finds us standing around?”

Sebastian sighed, sliding into his car. “Where the fuck did Rin find you?”

A small laugh was all the answer Sebastian got as he guided them out of the car park. Jim set the GPS as he turned down the radio. He watched the minutes tick by on it and then grinned. 

“You have fifteen minutes to get me home.”

Sebastian flicked his eyes to the GPS and then to Jim. “Are you fucking mad? That’s a twenty-five minute drive.”

“Tick-tock, ‘Bastian…”

A smirk tugged the corners of Sebastian’s mouth up as he stepped on the gas and the car shot around a corner. “Best hold on, Boss.”

They made it in sixteen.

Sebastian looked at Jim, nearly vibrating. He could tell Jim was about to complain about the extra minute, but he stopped, watching Sebastian. Sebastian could feel the tiger lurking just under the surface, a feral feeling trying to claw its way through and he knew it showed in his eyes.

Jim grinned. “Come, have a drink… we’ll discuss wages.”

A smirk that bared Sebastian’s teeth was Jim’s answer and the two of them made their way inside and up the stairs to Jim’s study. Jim flicked on the gas logs and sighed as he sank into a chair in front of them. 

“This pays a half a million pounds a year to start.” Jim murmured as he poured them both a glass of whisky from the decanter beside him.

Sebastian stilled beside the fire as he turned to look at Jim. “A half a million pounds… to start?”

“Mm, I don’t like repeating myself, dear.”

Sebastian licked over his lower lip as he narrowed his eyes. He cracked his neck as he watched Jim. Had he been a tiger at the moment, his ears would have been twitching and his tail flicking back and forth.

“What do you want from me?”

Jim grinned as he looked up at Sebastian. “Everything…” He took a sip of the whisky and sighed. “I don’t have employees… I possess, ‘Bastian.”

“No, I’m beginning to see that.” Sebastian answered as he watched Jim. “I’m not a tame little yes man.”

A wicked grin lit up Jim’s face. “That’s exactly what I’m counting on and need from you.”

Sebastian blew out a slow breath. “You need a discharged soldier?”

“Come now, don’t be modest. I need a genius, multiple language speaking, Eton and Oxford educated guard and strategist…” Jim sipped at his whisky. “I need someone who can protect me, who can oversee my security needs, who can hire and fire other things… handle things in my absence sometimes. And you, ‘Bastian, are exactly who I need. I know everything.”

 _No, you don’t… and if you did, you still wouldn’t run, would you?_ Sebastian hummed to himself and moved to the chair beside Jim, letting himself settle into it. “Shall we toast to this new arrangement then?”

Jim poured Sebastian a glass and raised his own. When Sebastian raised his, Jim nodded. “Here’s to taking down anything that dares stand in our way.”

Sebastian winked and took a sip of his drink. Jim Moriarty was fire, Sebastian could tell, but the tiger side of him was drawn to him… and Sebastian couldn’t bring himself to say no.

\---

Severin was waiting in the den when Sebastian strolled back in and started stripping out of his suit, tossing the clothes on the sofa. He cracked his neck when he was down to his trousers. “You could have warned me, Rin…”

“Would you have believed me?”

Sebastian looked over to him and narrowed his eyes before letting out a low growl. “He’s infuriating, he-” His nostrils flared and Sebastian looked like he was almost scenting the air. “Christ. He practically screams at the tiger parts…”

“You need to shift.” Severin murmured. “Shift, rest in front of the fire. You’ll be more comfortable like that. If you need out, I can let you out back. You can tear off into the woods.”

Without further words, Sebastian peeled out of the rest of his clothing, tossing them to the sofa too. He shifted to his tiger form and stalked to Severin before rubbing along his leg, rumbling low and deep. 

Severin was tender as he scratched between his ears. “I’ve got you, Seb. I know he’s overwhelming… but it’s going to be good for you. I know it is. Come on you giant house cat.”

Sebastian growled, though there was no force behind it, at being called a house cat, but let Severin guide him to the fire. He settled on the warm patch of carpet, closing his eyes. 

With a small smile, Severin sat on the hearth and continued stroking Sebastian’s fur. 

Another low rumble escaped Sebastian. He knew it was still somewhat startling for Severin, but in the weeks since Sebastian’s return, he’d slowly grown used to it. Sebastian nuzzled into Severin’s hand, seeking comfort in the closeness. The weeks had brought them back closer together as Sebastian had tried to settle back into living near London.

The two of them sat together for a long while until Sebastian was asleep. Severin stood, crossing to his desk and settling in to do work. The tapping made Sebastian’s ears twitch but he didn’t stir beyond that. 

A little while later, Severin sneaked out and retrieved Sebastian’s dressing gown and food for them both. A low snarl greeted him and he spoke, voice soft as he came back in.

“Easy, Sebastian… I’ve got your dressing gown and food for us. I thought you might want to eat.”

Sebastian’s head came up over the sofa before disappearing again. A moment later he stood and caught his dressing gown when Severin tossed it. He wrapped up in it and curled up on the sofa with Severin, their heads tilted together as they’d done when they were children. They each took a half a sandwich and sipped at the water Severin brought.

“Thank you,” He murmured when they’d finished eating. “For letting me come home like this… for not running me off when you discovered what I was-” Sebastian paused, trying to put it into words.

Severin bumped their heads together. “Don’t be stupid,” he murmured. “Of course you could come back home, Seb… I want you home no matter what.”

“He’s crazy, Rin. He’s fucking mad as a hatter.” Sebastian shook his head and pressed his against Severin’s. “And I think it’s fucking perfect but-”

“You’ve always been the good boy? The one of us who does nothing wrong… and you’re trying to reconcile that with what you know you’re getting yourself into?”

Sebastian huffed at Severin and closed his eyes. “Shut it, you.”

“You were good, all your life, good in the army… where did that get you, Seb? They tossed you out for something that wasn’t even your fucking fault. Just discarded you and sent you on your way… Fuck them, fuck being the little good boy. You do this for you. Temper that crazy little bastard.” Severin rubbed his head against Sebastian’s. “Don’t you let those bastards take this from you.”

“Rin…”

Severin let out a small noise. “No. Don’t you dare _Rin_ me. I lost you for over _ten years_ Sebastian!” He pressed his forehead hard against Sebastian’s, fingers curling in his dressing gown. “Over a decade after we were inseparable all our lives. We did everything together and they _took you from me_.”

Sebastian pulled back to gaze at Severin. “Rin- I… why didn’t you tell me?”

Looking away, Severin picked at Sebastian’s dressing gown. “You were happy. The army made you happy. You would have resented me for making you come home.”

“Oh, Rin… I wouldn’t have resented you.” Sebastian promised as he wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I’m so sorry…”

“Shut up.” Severin huffed. “Just shut up and promise me you’ll do this for you.”

Sebastian smiled against the top of Severin’s head. “I promise, Rin. I promise…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T SHOOT ME. Also edited in a hurry, point glaring errors out please!

Sebastian stood in his office a week later, looking around at the rich woods and the bookshelves itching to be filled. He grinned to himself as he moved to his desk, placing the picture from just before he’d left for Afghanistan on it. The smirk on Severin’s face in it always made him smile. The computer beckoned him and he settled in to delve into what systems Jim had on hand.

He was still going over the systems already had in place when Jim waltzed into the room. 

“Hello, darling. I thought I’d come check on you. How are you settling in?” He stole around the desk, invading Sebastian’s personal space and perched his hip on the edge of the desk.

“Mm, rather well. I’ve already started a spreadsheet on expenses and improvements we need for several of the businesses. Honestly, how you haven’t been robbed blind…”

Jim grinned at Sebastian, and though his face was innocent, the look in his eyes was devious, bordering on mad. “Because people who piss me off disappear, ‘Bastian.”

Sebastian smiled up at Jim. “You are-” he paused tilting his head, eyes narrowing slightly, “not what I expected.”

“Oh, what? You thought I was a businessman who needed a bodyguard, maybe some house security?”

“Well… yes. That about sums it up.” Sebastian answered with a shrug.

As he leaned in, Jim smirked. “Severin tells me that you’re fond of my accent.”

Sebastian snorted. “Severin needs to mind his own fucking business. I’m fond of most Irish accents. What makes you think you’re special? Or that I’m interested in men?”

Jim licked over his bottom lip. “Because the rest of them don’t look like I do in a suit… And I’ve seen you staring at my arse.” He slid off the desk, sashaying toward the door. 

“I don’t date employees ‘Bastian. More’s the pity.”

As his office door shut, Sebastian shook his head. “Bastard.”

\---

Jim hummed as he headed back to his own office just down the hall. Sebastian fascinated him and his newest employee was hiding something. He wasn’t sure what it was yet… but he would find out sooner or later. Not that it was anything he was concerned about. Likely it was something stupid like a child he was paying for. No matter, he’d figure it out and use it to his advantage just as he did everything else.

With a soft sigh Jim sank into his leather chair and leaned back, looking around his office with a grin. Things were really starting to get going now. His empire was expanding and with Sebastian at his side, he seriously doubted he would be stopped. 

Severin… God, was he ever entertaining thoughts about _that_. The two of them were the quintessential matched set and he wanted them. He shook his head before settling in to check over his latest legitimate acquisitions. Severin and Sebastian were his already… It was only a matter of time before he had his claws in so deep they’d never get away. A small smirk settled on his face.

Two hours later he was on the phone with a temp agency again shouting at them to send someone competent who could take dictation. _God, it is impossible to find someone to handle the legitimate side of things._

His head dropped back and he made a face, rolling his eyes as the woman on the other end of the phone droned on about what was expected of employers and he sweetly agreed after she made it clear his shouting would get him nowhere. When he was finished, he disconnected the call before contacting someone else.

As Sebastian wandered in with a stack of paper Jim muttered. “Teach the idiots… see how you like your car in the Thames.”

Sebastian arched a brow as he dropped the papers on the desk. “All for you. Requisition orders for things I need here in order to actually secure this place for you.”

Jim looked up and smiled. “Aww, worried about me, darling?”

“Jim, that _is_ what you pay me for.” Sebastian shook his head.

With a click of his tongue Jim pouted. “And I thought you _cared_.”

Sebastian snorted. “Mad bastard. I do. You die, I don’t get paid… plus life is infinitely more boring without you. I don’t do bored well.”

Jim near purred, “Oh, see, that’s why I picked you. Neither of us do bored well.” He giggled. “Going to keep me secret and safe, ‘Bastian.”

“Alright you, that’s enough. You’re not the bloody One Ring… though I’m beginning to think it would take the fires of Mount Doom to destroy you after starting to get a grip on everything you’ve got your fingers in. This is a nightmare.”

“You’re adorable. Go… go work.” Jim made a shooing motion with his hand and Sebastian rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, boss…” Sebastian answered, giving a mock half bow before slipping back out with a stealth that should have been near impossible given his bulk.

With a grin, Jim called and ordered lunch from his kitchen staff for them both, telling them to take Sebastian’s to him before throwing himself into his work once again.

\---

The first time Sebastian truly saw Jim in a snit was two weeks later. They’d done nothing but stay in their offices while Sebastian sorted through what needed security and what didn’t. When the report of someone trying to actually harass one of his legitimate businesses in France came to his attention, he stormed into Sebastian’s office.

“Pack a bag, we’re going to France.” Jim snapped as he paced in front of Sebastian’s desk. “We’re going to go show some idiots what happens when they come to my businesses and try to threaten me!”

Sebastian arched a brow as he watched Jim and put away the files he’d been working on. “Alright, Jim. We can go to France. I’ll make the arrangements. Would you like me to call Severin? He’s rather good at planning trips. Tell me where we need to go.”

“I don’t fucking care… Just get it done.” Jim slammed a piece of paper down on Sebastian’s desk and stalked out.

Before Sebastian could get two words out on the phone to Severin with the information he had in his hands, Jim stalked back in. “And tell him he’s coming with us. I want you both in suits. Good ones, not those ones I know you wear out to the clubs to look expensive but don’t mind if you ruin when some idiot spills something on you.”

The slamming of his office door make him him grumble into the phone. “Fuck, he’s in a mood… someone’s apparently fucked with one of his investments in France. We’re both going to teach them a lesson, I suppose.”

Severin groaned. “Well fuck. I’ll pack us up. Half your bloody things are there anyhow. Pack what you need from there. I’ll make the travel arrangements… since I’m assuming that’s why you called… Give me the list.”

They spent several more minutes on the phone hammering out the details and soon enough Sebastian was going after Jim to see if he could calm him back down, assure him that the problem would be taken care of. 

The door to Jim’s office was partially open and the sounds that came through it didn’t register with Sebastian until he was met with the sight of Jim fucking a man’s face. Jim’s fingers were wrapped in dark strands as his moans curled around Sebastian’s ears. Sebastian blinked, taking in the scene, watching Jim as he used the man in front of him. It took a moment longer for Sebastian to realize the dark haired man on his knees was one of the guards, Jackson. In the way thoughts often crossed one’s mind in a surreal moment, Sebastian thought that Jackson’s first name might be Thomas.

Jim looked up to meet Sebastian’s eyes and Sebastian stared back at him. For a few thrusts, Jim was rougher as he watched Sebastian. He never broke pace, merely groaned when his ministrations made Jackson choke against his cock.

Sebastian’s voice was calm, near cold when he spoke. “Travel arrangements being made. I’m going to pack. Severin and I will pick you up when it’s time to leave. I’ll have him contact you with the times.” He spun on his heel and exited the office, shutting it firmly behind him before stalking back to his own office. 

After gathering what he needed from there and his sometimes room upstairs, Sebastian left, letting the front door slam behind him, not sure why the sight of Jim using someone had bothered him so. 

When he roared up to the house, a puzzled Severin met him in the foyer. 

“Driving like you’re angry,” Severin murmured as Sebastian slammed the front door behind him. “Slamming doors like you’re angry… what’s going on?”

“Fuck that little Irish twit,” Sebastian snarled as he stalked past Severin, headed for the whisky.

Severin arched a brow as he followed Sebastian into the den and watched him knock back two doubles. He tilted his head. “Okay… I’ll drive. I have everything ready here. We need to be at the airport in two hours.”

“Fine,” Sebastian snapped as he started stripping. “Let me out the back door. I’ll be back in a half hour.”

Before Severin could protest, Sebastian was mostly out of his clothes and already shifting. He growled when Severin didn’t open the door fast enough.

“That’s enough,” Severin snapped. “You don’t get to take whatever little spat you’re having with Jim out on me. Go fucking run.” He moved through the house, ignoring Sebastian at his back as he stalked to the back door and flung it open.

Sebastian’s paused long enough to rub against Severin’s leg. His ears were partially down, almost sulking. With a low rumble of apology before leaping out of the house, darting across the lawn and into the woods.

He prowled through the woods, sulking about the entire incident. Jim wasn’t his, but he’d also said he didn’t date employees… Though to be fair, fucking someone’s face was hardly indicative of _dating_. 

Fuck it. He didn’t care. It was a good job and Jim was a crazy prick. He needed to go back and apologize to Severin before they were doing whatever fucking crazy shit Jim had going on. Sebastian lifted his nose and then took off, leaping over a fallen tree after the rabbit and pouncing on it.

It felt good to take his aggression out on something, though he made sure it didn’t suffer. Sebastian was panting as he trotted back across the lawn. 

Severin was smoking a cigarette when he spied him. “If you get that gore on my bloody rugs, Seb, I’m going to shoot you myself and use your hide to fuck people on in front of the fire… maybe a goddamned orgy!”

Sebastian huffed at him, nosing open the door, purposefully leaving a streak of blood down it before trotting upstairs to his room so he could shower and dress.

When he came back downstairs a little while later, Severin was waiting on him and arched a brow. “Better?”

“He was fucking the face of one of the guards. Bloody office door open. I went to tell him you were arranging everything and I was going to pack and come pick you up-” Sebastian shrugged.

Severin shook his head. “Christ, he’s fucking crazy. Let’s go pick him up.”

They picked up their suitcases and garment bags, locking up the house and loading the car. Severin made a call to the house staff to come and keep an eye on the house while they were gone. “I keep running them off,” he muttered as they settled in the car. “They drive me mad.”

Sebastian grinned and leaned back, relaxing as Severin drove them to pick up Jim. When they arrived at the house, he didn’t even get out of the vehicle. His eyes were closed and he was humming along with The Stones playing over the speakers.

“Sebastian!” Jim called out from the front steps. “Come get my bags.”

A smirk settled on Sebastian’s lips as he tipped his sunglasses down enough to peer over the top of them, making a show of looking Jim and his bags over. “Afraid that’s below my pay grade, boss. Might get your boyfriend to do it for you though. After all, he seemed to be gagging for it earlier.” He pushed his glasses back up his nose before fishing a cigarette out of his breast pocket. Sebastian could hear the incredulous noise Jim made as he flicked the lighter.

Jim glared down at Sebastian as he lit the cigarette. _How dare he disobey me?_ Two could play this game… and Sebastian would lose. Jim’s eyes flitted to Severin who was already shifting their bags so Jim’s would slot into the boot. A small, wicked grin flashed across his face as Jim purred, “Severin, _darling_ , won’t you please come help me with these bags?”

Severin took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before wading out into dangerous territory. He moved up the stairs and gathered Jim’s bags without saying a word. The silence on his part continued as Jim nearly skipped down the stairs, praising him where Sebastian was sure to hear.

“Well, we know who the caring brother is, don’t we?” Jim asked as he slipped to Severin’s side and ran a hand over his arm.

“Jim…” Severin warned as he saw Sebastian’s half finished cigarette go flying from the window. “We’re going to be late. Get in the car.”

Jim huffed at him but stalked to the car and slid into the back seat. “You two better have got first class tickets. I’m not being crammed between you two in coach.”

Sebastian’s smile was feral as he turned and looked at Jim. “Trust me… if you’re ever crammed between us, you’re going to be too goddamned shocked and busy moaning to think, let alone complain. We got first class, so shut the fuck up and let us get there in peace.”

Gobsmacked, all Jim could do was stare as Sebastian turned back around. He ground his teeth and lashed out once, landing a rough kick to the back of Sebastian’s seat.

“Shut up.”

As Severin slid into the driver’s seat, Jim snapped. “Get us to the fucking airport. I want to sleep on the plane so I don’t have to see your fucking faces.”

In the front seat Sebastian grinned, smug in the knowledge he’d won this round.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This would be where the graphic depictions of violence come in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the end of this, a few more chapters I think.

Sebastian didn’t say a word when they got to Heathrow. He gathered the bags once Severin parked. The three made their way inside and got through security, though Sebastian did have the urge to plant a knife on Jim. 

Sitting in the lounge, Sebastian ordered another whisky and Jim narrowed his eyes as he looked at Severin’s leg.

“What the hell kind of cat do you have?”

Severin and Sebastian froze, gazes falling on Jim in tandem. The intensity in them made Jim go still as he looked between them. Something was off here. There was something at play, much larger than anything else. 

Sebastian’s eyes moved to Severin and then back to Jim. His voice was low, a hint of warning behind it. “What makes you think it’s a cat?”

Jim continued to watch, judging the way they sat, the way small looks between them seemed to convey volumes he could not understand. He narrowed his eyes. “You don’t seem the type to dedicate the time to a dog. They’re much needier.”

There was a miniscule shift in body language, relaxation that only Jim, or someone trained in micro expressions would see.

“It’s a big fucking annoyance is what it is.” Severin said after a few beats too many, a smirk pulling up the corner of his lips.

Sebastian took a sip of his whisky. “Yeah, well, I don’t think the cat’s too fond of you sometimes either.”

With that, both of them burst into laughter, leaving Jim with a bemused expression on his face, still trying to figure out what was going on.

Jim huffed and ordered a martini, deciding to ignore them both for the time being. He set the problem to run in the back of his mind and waited.

Sebastian winked to Severin when Jim relaxed and they grinned at one another, content that Sebastian’s secret was safe.

\---

The flight was uneventful, Jim took the window seat, leaving Sebastian and Severin to split up.

“I’ll sit with him,” Severin murmured. “I’d rather not get thrown off the plane if it’s all the same to you.”

Sebastian’s grin was full of teeth as he kicked back next to a beautiful woman and winked to Severin. “Suit yourself.” He turned to the woman and gentled his smile. “Hello there.”

Jim was watching, eyes full of murderous rage as Severin settled in next to him. 

Severin arched a brow at Jim and he huffed, turning his face back to the window. 

“Your brother better not get us thrown off the plane for fucking in the lav.”

Jim and Sebastian continued their standoff all the way to the hotel. Severin watched them as they rode in the back of the limousine with a faint amused expression on his face.

The suite at the hotel was large and Jim immediately took over the master bedroom, not that they had expected anything different. Severin and Sebastian hung their suits and sprawled on their beds in the second bedroom, looking across the space between the beds at one another.

“Fucking cat, what the hell? We’ve got to make sure that doesn’t happen again.” Sebastian murmured.

“Don’t rub your fat head all over me before we go on a job.” Severin retorted.

They grinned at one another and Sebastian flopped back to stare at the ceiling.

“What the hell is going on with you and Jim?” Severin asked.

Sebastian groaned. “Don’t start. Nothing.” He paused before sighing. “He’s being a prick.” As he ran through the list, Sebastian ticked them off on his hands. 

“Flirts, tells me he doesn’t date employees, lets me catch him face fucking one of the guards. Then he flirts more and gets tetchy when I shut him down. Little fucker.”

Severin snorted. “I thought his eyes were going to bug out of his head when you mentioned having him between us.”

With a smirk Sebastian looked over at Severin. “Well, it would shut him up.”

The laughter from the second bedroom drew Jim’s attention and he stalked to the doorway. “This is not some bloody vacation.”

He watched as Sebastian stretched and licked over his lower lip. “Well, until we actually have something to do, there’s nothing wrong with enjoying ourselves. Or is fun too far off your radar?”

Jim narrowed his eyes. “Watch it, Moran. I do have two of you.”

Severin laughed. “Oh no. No you don’t. You may think you do. But you decidedly do not have two of Sebastian.”

There was that thread again. Jim’s mind picked it up and tucked it into the braid with the rest of the information he was slowly gathering on Severin and Sebastian. All the things not written down, the things he hadn’t been able to ferret out because he hadn’t had the time.

“Whatever. One of you go and find me something to eat.”

“What the fuck did I book a hotel like this for with excellent room service if you’re just going to turn us into errand boys?” Severin groused as he slid off the bed.

Jim glared. “You are mine, you will _do as I say_!” He thundered at Severin.

Sebastian’s speed surprised him, forcing him back against the wall, a hand around his throat, though there was no pressure other than a thumb at his jaw, tilting his head to the side as Sebastian growled. Jim shivered, unable to help it as Sebastian’s nose traveled along his jaw. He could feel the fingers flexing on his throat, the tremor in the hand as though it were taking a great deal of restraint for Sebastian not to rip Jim’s throat from him in that moment.

“He is not yours. If Severin _belonged_ to anyone, it would be me. Don’t make that mistake again.” Sebastian’s voice was rough, a continuous, odd rumble in them. He shoved away from Jim, disappearing through the bedroom doorway, snarling over his shoulder, “I’ll get your fucking food.”

Only Severin saw the way Sebastian’s blond hair had taken on shades of orange and black.

Jim and Severin looked at one another and Severin tilted his head. “You press him the wrong way and you’ll lose him, Jim. You’ll lose everything about him you want. I suggest, respectfully, that you watch your step and reconsider your actions when it comes to him.”

“Piss off.” Jim strode from the room, letting his bedroom door slam a few minutes later.

\---

That evening found Severin and Sebastian standing behind Jim, both dressed in suits hiding shoulder holsters with Sigs underneath them. Sebastian hadn’t asked where they’d come from, only satisfied himself they’d been fired enough and that they were both clean by dismantling, cleaning, and putting them back together. They made an imposing pair behind Jim, their six foot four inch frames dominating the view. 

Jim sat in front of the local man trying to force Jim’s legitimate business to pay him money. He had a pleasant smile on his face as he spoke French softly. “Now, Mr. Doniat, I am sure we can come to an arrangement. Something that doesn’t involve me paying the, frankly, laughable amount of money you want.”

Doniat scowled, thumping his hand down on the desk in front of him. “You will pay me my money if you want to do business in _my_ town. Everyone pays me my money. There is no option for you!”

A small giggle escaped Jim and he turned to look at Severin. “He’s joking. Tell me he’s joking Severin.”

“Must be joking, Boss.” Severin deadpanned as he and Sebastian stared straight ahead, unnervingly still, taking in every twitch of the muscle Doniat had around him.

Four armed guards stood in the room with them and Sebastian exchanged a look with Severin, each of them choosing who to go after in a fight. 

Jim turned back to Doniat and the two of them devolved into arguments. Jim and Doniat progressively grew more heated. Finally Jim exploded.

“Do you know who I am!? Do you have any idea the things I can do to you!?” Jim went to his feet and guns came out all over the room.

“You are outnumbered. I do not care who you are. You are in my city. I own everything here. I own you.” Doniat was smug as he looked on. 

Jim started laughing. It started with a quiet little giggle and had soon progressed into full out doubled over, body shaking guffaws. Through the gasping for breath and laughing, he tried to speak. “S-seb- Sev… Oh God. Did you hear? Did- did you hear? I’m owned. Oh no!” He giggled again, putting a hand over his mouth, brown eyes going dramatically wide. 

Sebastian and Severin wore twin expressions of amusement and Sebastian drawled in French, “I don’t think anyone owns Boss, do you, Rin?”

“Mmm, no. Last I checked it was him owning everyone. Well- except you and me. We just tag along because it’s _fun_.” Severin answered.

“You are still outnumbered.” Doniat thundered at them. “Give up!”

It was the twitchy trigger finger on the one Sebastian was watching most closely that finally tipped the balance into madhouse. When the gun came up more and wavered between Severin and Jim, the room descended into chaos.

One moment Sebastian was standing next to Severin, the next Severin was equipped with two pistols as a snarl sounded in the room and cloth went flying. An orange, white, black blur cleared Jim’s head as a shot was fired wildly and a scream died out as Jim watched a tiger rip the throat from one of the hired guns before turning on a second. 

Two more shots rang out, dropping the other two hired muscle before Jim could piece together what was going on. He sat there in shock as the tiger shredded the man who had fired at him. His eyes met Doniat’s as Doniat screamed and screamed. Jim felt Severin’s hand fall on his shoulder and squeeze briefly.

A low snarl sounded and Sebastian padded back around to Jim, sitting down in front of him. He gazed up at him, panting.

To Jim’s credit. His hand did not shake, nor did his voice as he reached out to scratch between Sebastian’s ears while speaking to Doniat. “Do shut up. I’d leave you alive, but unfortunately, I can’t have anyone knowing about my precious Sebastian.”

Sebastian let out a low rumble as Jim trailed a finger over his ear. Without hesitation he shifted back in front of Jim, winking to him as Severin handed him his Sig. Doniat’s scream was cut off midway through as Sebastian turned, firing a shot through his head. When he looked back to Jim the corner of his mouth twitched up.

“That cat? It’s a tiger.”

Jim watched as Sebastian gathered the ripped pieces of his suit and strode from the room, naked. He stood, pulling out his phone, putting in a call to his clean-up crew. “Mm, yes, just come and clean up everything but him… make it look like a rival.” He slipped his phone back in his pocket before looking up to Severin.

“Shall we go find your brother before he decides to eat someone. I do recall he skipped lunch.”

Severin smirked as he followed Jim down the hall. They found Sebastian wrapped in a long coat in the foyer, waiting on them.

“My, my, _Tiger_. Isn’t all of this very interesting.”

Sebastian turned his gaze on Jim, something feral still lurking just under the surface. “Don’t press your luck, Jim. Tigers aren’t known for their ability to be domesticated.”

Jim smiled as he reached out, trailing his fingertips along Sebastian’s jaw and then almost scratching under his chin. “Oh, Tiger, I have no intentions of ever trying to domesticate you. I wouldn’t _dream_ of it.”

With a low growl, Sebastian backed Jim against the wall, trapping him there bodily as his nose dragged along Jim’s jaw. “Don’t push me right now.” His breathing was quickened and God help him he was harder than he’d been in years. Jim’s body pinned between his and the wall was nearly too much and he rumbled, caught up in instinct for a moment.

Severin cleared his throat. “Seb- we need to leave.”

Sebastian pulled away enough to gaze into Jim’s eyes, upper lip curled back slightly before he shoved away completely and stalked out to the limousine. 

With wide eyes and a large grin, Jim licked over his bottom lip before pushing off the wall and allowing Severin to escort him out.

Severin looked to the sky for a moment before letting out a slow breath. This was about to get interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue to go now.

The ride back was spent in terse silence and Sebastian sneaked up the staff elevator at the hotel while Severin and Jim strolled through the front as though nothing had happened. When they arrived in the room, Sebastian was pacing, barely contained.

Severin crossed the room to him and ran a hand over his bare shoulder. “Breathe, Seb.”

Before Severin realized Sebastian was moving, he had Severin backed against the wall, a low growl in his throat as he nuzzled along his neck and jaw. “He kept wavering between you and Jim.” Sebastian murmured, hands running along Severin’s sides until he had his hips in his hands. 

Jim stared at them, lower lip sucked between his teeth as he watched Sebastian’s possessive movements with Severin. He licked at the trapped flesh before clearing his throat.

Sebastian looked up and narrowed his eyes before hauling Severin with him to Jim’s side. A low snarl left Sebastian as he looked at Jim. “And you- hornet’s nest that was. Better warning next time.”

With Sebastian’s bare chest in front of him, Jim reached up and trailed his fingers across the scars. His touch was reverent, almost tender. “Tyger, tyger burning bright,” Jim murmured as he met Sebastian’s eyes. “You’re beautiful.”

A smirk crossed Severin’s face. “He is, rather.” Severin’s hand found Jim’s neck and tenderly stroked over it from behind before wrapping his arm low around Jim’s waist and dipping his head to nuzzle along Jim’s neck.

Jim tilted his head for Severin as he watched and touched Sebastian, fingertips trailing down to rest against the boxers Sebastian was wearing.

“You two.” Sebastian growled in warning. “Rin- we.” He shook his head. “We haven’t in years.”

Severin chuckled at that. “And whose fault is that? Who went gallivanting off across two continents?”

Sebastian huffed and reached out to trail his fingers along Jim’s jaw. “He’s so little.”

Jim scowled. “I am standing right here and I am still your boss!” He reached up, grabbing a handful of Sebastian’s hair, tugging him in for a rough kiss.

With a low rumble, Sebastian returned the kiss, wrapping an arm around Jim’s waist, between Jim’s back and Severin’s stomach. He pressed closer, sandwiching Jim between he and Severin.

Severin groaned as he watched and nipped at Jim’s neck. “Christ, he needs to be naked Sebastian. You should see him.”

Jim gave a small cry and jerk of his hips as Sebastian bit his lip lightly. “Fuck,” he gasped. “‘Bastian. ‘Rin.”

Releasing him, Severin spun Jim to begin undressing him, peeling him out of his layers as Sebastian stripped out of his boxers. Severin watched as Sebastian ran his hands over Jim. 

“Get undressed, ‘Rin.” Sebastian crowded Jim toward the master bedroom. 

Severin followed, watching Sebastian lift Jim onto the bed and follow him, stalking across the top of the bed. In short order, Severin was out of his clothes and on the bed. He reached out and tugged Sebastian to him, dragging him in for the kiss he’d wanted since Sebastian had come home.

Sebastian tangled his hands in Severin’s hair, gasping against the kiss as they pressed together, teeth and tongues, nipping and licking one another until they were both panting, hips rocking against one another.

Jim groaned as he watched, his hand sliding down to wrap around his cock and squeeze. “Fuck,” he whispered as Sebastian’s hand slid down.

Severin dropped his head back, groaning as he rocked his hips, Sebastian’s hand catching both their cocks. “Seb, fuck, _please_.” He whimpered as Sebastian stroked them both, hand teasing.

“Jesus, ‘Rin.” Sebastian groaned as he watched. “Missed this, missed you.” His eyes slid over to Jim for a moment and he smirked before looking back to Severin.

With a small sound of want, Jim moved then, reaching between them and teasing them. “Christ, you two.”

With a low groan Severin looked down. “I think he feels left out.” He managed as his hips bucked up. “Fuck, Seb, please.” 

Sebastian let them go and pulled Severin in for another bruising kiss before looking to Jim. “Bag, bedside. Bring it.” He snapped. 

It said something for Jim’s state of mind that he did not argue and fled to get the bag as Sebastian laid Severin back on the bed. He was careful as he leaned in and kissed him, kneeling between his legs, whispering between kisses. “I’m going to fuck you. I’ve missed you. I’m going to fuck you in front of him, let him watch how you writhe and scream for me.”

Severin whined and bucked his hips, gasping for Sebastian. “Please, Seb. God please. I’ve been needing it. Fuck, _please_.”

Jim climbed back onto the bed with the bad and Sebastian immediately fished out the lube, liberally coating his fingers with it before sliding two at once into Severin, watching him buck his hips up. 

“Fuck!”

Sebastian smirked as he rocked his fingers in Serverin. “Fuck, Rin.” He groaned at how tight he was around his fingers as he worked him open. 

Watching, Jim settled beside Severin, his eyes half lidded as he idly stroked his cock. “Fuck, I’ve wanted to see this since I met ‘Bastian.”

“Pervert.” Sebastian grinned as he slid a third finger into Severin.

“Seb!” Severin ground down on Sebastian’s fingers, rolling his hips. “Fuck, I want you. Fuck me already.”

Sebastian growled as he rocked his fingers into Severin. “Shh, Rin. I’ve got you. I’m going to take care of you.” His voice was rough as his other hand trailed over Severin’s chest. He curled his fingers, brushing over Severin’s prostate, making him arch and cry out.

A low moan escaped Jim as he stroked himself. “Give the poor boy what he needs, ‘Bastian. Look at him.”

With a low rumble, Sebastian pulled his hand away, easing his fingers out of Severin.

Severin whined at the loss and dragged Sebastian down for a bruising kiss, rolling his hips up to grind them together. Sebastian managed to slick himself and start pressing against Severin, biting at his lower lip as Severin gasped. 

Jim groaned as he watched them, reaching out to tangle his hand in Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian snarled but let himself be tugged into a rough kiss as he settled fully in Severin.

Swearing, Severin wiggled against Sebastian. “Fuck, you two, just. Fuck.”

With a bite to Sebastian’s lip, Jim pulled away. “Mm, now that’s a gorgeous sight. My matched set.”

Sebastian growled low as he rocked his hips, making Severin arch up and moan Sebastian’s name. He knelt up and gripped Severin’s knees. “Rin, that’s it.” With another moan he started in on Severin, thrusts hard, fast. It was more animalistic than anything else, a claiming.

Jim stoked himself as he watched, observing everything between the two of them before Sebastian drew out. Severin whined but Sebastian slapped his thigh.

“Over.” Sebastian urged Severin over to his hands and knees and Jim could see Sebastian’s hair shifting, parts of it taking on orange and black hues. 

“Christ, my gorgeous boys.” Jim snagged the lube and drizzled it over his fingers. He leaned back, starting to prepare himself. As he slid a finger into himself, Sebastian watched. 

He kept his thrusts in Severin rough as he turned his attention back to him, watching him arch and reach for his cock. “No, Rin.” Sebastian punctuated it with a thrust. “Got plans for that cock in a few minutes.”

Sebastian watched as Jim worked himself open, groaning as he slowed his thrusts, pulling himself back from the edge. His eyes flicked back to Severin who was watching Jim, his tongue caught between his teeth.

“Back over, Rin.” He listened to Severin whine until he realized what was happening. He laid back on the bed and grinned.

Jim moved over, straddling Severin and glancing over his shoulder at Sebastian. “Mm, help me, Tiger.”

With a smirk, Sebastian fetched and rolled a condom on Severin before gripping him at the base as Jim shifted so that he could sink down onto Severin’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Jim swore as he rocked down onto Severin, sliding himself down until he was settled fully on him, both of them panting.

With a wicked grin, Sebastian lined up and snapped his hips forward, making both Severin and Jim cry out at the motion. Sebastian wrapped his hand around Jim’s throat, squeezing lightly. “I told you. Put you between us. Watch that brilliant brain of yours short out.”

Jim moaned as he started riding Severin, one hand braced on his chest, the other over Sebastian’s hand at his throat. Sebastian wasn’t wrong. Jim was made of sounds without words, little whimpers and moans as he took Severin.

Severin guided Jim along, hands on Jim’s slender hips. He was beyond anything but swearing, Severin was caught between Jim and Sebastian until his hips were bucking in a stuttered rhythm up into Jim, unable to hold out any longer. He cried Sebastian’s name as he came, holding Jim down on him. 

Sebastian swore and bit down on Jim’s shoulder to ride out Severin’s orgasm without losing himself to it. Jim squirmed in his grip, groaning and rocking against Severin, wringing little gasping moans from Severin.

When Severin was panting and Sebastian had managed to pull himself back from the edge, he eased out of Severin and pulled Jim off of him. With quick movements, he binned the condom Severin had on. He tore open another one, rolling it on himself. His grip on the back of Jim’s neck was just shy of rough as he pushed him face first on the bed.

Jim groaned against the bed. “If you don’t hurry up and make me come. I’m going to skin you for a fucking rug.”

Sebastian landed an open handed smack to Jim’s arse. “Shut up and moan.” He slicked himself again and pressed into Jim, groaning at the feel. 

Severin rolled to his side scooting close, reaching under Jim to work him in time with Sebastian’s rough, fast thrusts. He watched Sebastian chase his orgasm, interspersing his thrusts with sharp slaps.

It didn’t take long, with Sebastian’s rough treatment and Severin’s hand on him for Jim to tense up, hands curling into the duvet. He swore at Sebastian in several different languages as he came, body trembling.

With stuttering hips and a strangled noise, Sebastian buried himself in Jim, coming as he gripped Jim’s hips. He bent over Jim’s back, panting as he came down, feeling Jim twitch around him as Severin teased Jim’s over sensitive cock.

“Fuck, no more. Fucking brutes.” Jim panted as he tried to get away from both of them.

With a low chuckle, Sebastian eased out of him, binning the condom and pitching sideways to sprawl over Severin. 

Severin grinned as he stroked Sebastian’s hair. “Fuck, I missed you.” He glanced over to Jim, watching him curl into a little ball. Severin reached out and drew Jim to them.

“Now this,” Severin murmured, “I could get used to.”

Jim laughed as he found himself sandwiched between the twins. “Christ. Fucking matched set.”

“Well, almost.” Severin looked over at Sebastian and arched a brow.

Sebastian sucked in a sharp breath. “It fucking hurts. We’d have to go off grid for a while, make sure you don’t draw attention to us.”

Jim looked between them. “I do have houses all over the world you know.”

“Let me think about it.” Sebastian draped an arm across his face.

“We could go back to India. You could take me there.” Severin watched Sebastian.

Sebastian sat up. “Absolutely not. Not to the village. No. This- it’s a gift there. Meant to be used for good.” He slid out of bed, stalking to the en suite and slamming the door behind him.

Severin sighed and leaned back against the pillows. “He’s so touchy since he got back.”

“Well, he was in a war and then turned into a tiger.” Jim waved a hand. “He’ll come around.”

“You don’t even know Sebastian.” Severin cut his eyes to Jim.

Jim grinned. “Oh, but I can read him and he wants this. Wants you running about with him like that.”

Both of them jumped when Sebastian stalked back out, pacing in the room.

“Oh for Christ’s sake. Shift, ‘Bastian. Get up here and lie down you overgrown housecat.”

Sebastian snarled at Jim but moments later he stood there in his tiger form, launching himself onto the bed with care. He insinuated himself between the two of them, making little pleased huffing noises.

Jim reached up, scratching between his ears as Severin caught him under his chin, both of them soothing him with the touches.

“Tomorrow we’ll talk. For now, let’s just enjoy the room. I’ll order us room service in a bit. The food here is exquisite.”

Sebastian huffed, but closed his eyes. It wasn’t long before his breathing evened out and he was asleep between the two of them, the tip of his tail flicking on occasion.


End file.
